


Need

by TerribleChoices2712



Series: Need [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blue Balls, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boxers, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Erections, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Top Ron, Top Ron Weasley, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleChoices2712/pseuds/TerribleChoices2712
Summary: Harry and Ron's first night back together for their fifth year after summer holidays. Needless to say things get heated. Set in Gryffindor common room. Smut/Yaoi/Angry Top Ron. Harry Loves it. Dirty talking as things build up. 980 words. 18+ Only.





	1. Part 1

Need

I don’t own these characters or any of that 

Part 1

H/R

Harry stared into the distance, he felt the cool draft on his legs as he looked onto the Scottish highlands from his common room balcony. It was a clear summer night. The moons reflection off the lake cast the valley with a comfortable glow. He heard shuffling behind him, followed by the heat of his best friend pulling him by the waist from behind into his body. Harry felt Ron’s hard nipples against his back. He stepped back further and felt Ron’s other hard place just below the small of his back. Harry wished he didn’t have either of their boxer shorts in the way. He nudged back a bit further trying to get his friend to succumb to the friction. 

“Bloody Hell, Harry, don’t be a fucking tease”, Ron grinned as he gave Harry what he wanted and slid his cock further up Harry’s back. He wanted to take the raven haired boy again so badly. This is what Ron wanted to do forever, each and every minute of every day. He didn’t want Harry to stop rolling his curvy hips into him, he didn’t want Harry to stop whimpering his name when he reached a soft spot, he didn’t want Harry to let go of his arse with both hands trying to keep Ron locked in him.

“We fucked like just 5 minutes ago, how are we this horny already?” Ron asked genuinely confused at the wonders of teenage lust.

“We’re meant to go together, Ron, like two pieces in a puzzle. I’m pretty sure your penis was made for my hole.”

“Oh yea?” Ron said grinning, “Well this penis can take any hole it wants without your permission”. He then grabbed a handful of the skinnier boy’s arse and whispered almost threateningly in his left ear, “This, however, is mine and only mine. Understood?” Harry nodded his head eagerly, this power play was really pushing him to the edge. Ron then moved his hand around to cup Harry’s balls over his boxers. The boy who lived bit his lip hard, trying to supress his moan. Ron then started slowly licking Harry’s left ear, up and down the ridges while playing with the balls in his hand. Harry was in heaven. Ron’s long wet licks really turned Harry on more when he thought about all the places that tongue had been… 

“OWW!” Harry recoiled a bit from the bite the bigger lad just gave his ear lobe. Harry couldn’t move though, wrapped tightly in Ron’s muscular arms. Harry then felt a sudden pressure build up in his right testicle which was so pleasurable it bordered on pain. Ron had started to squeeze his ball between his thumb and index fingers. Harry couldn’t take it anymore and he actually screamed this time, “AAAAAHH, ROOONNN! FUUUUUCCKKKK!” Harry tried to keel over from the pain but Ron held him steady and continued squeezing and attacking his ear. Harry was so exasperated he pushed himself back onto Ron’s body and there grinded his arse cheeks into Ron’s leaking cock.

Ron went back to fondling Harry’s testicles and was humming now, the vibrations on his ear let Harry know Ron was really into this and needed the release as much as he did. He couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted to touch his lover’s sex, praise the organ that was his maker. 

“Fuck, Ron. Please, I need you to take me again, I need to feel your massive cock fill me again. It’s so empty without you…” Harry turned his head to look at Ron. His cascading ginger locks and deep, full red lips and sweet blue eyes made him look truly like one of god’s creations. But right now his eyes were hungry, staring at Harry like a lion stares at a deer. 

“Pull down your underwear. Slowly”, Ron ordered. Harry stepped forward and immediately felt the cold seep into his bones again. Ron took in Harry’s skinny frame. He’d definitely grown since their fourth year. His back muscles were more defined, his calves had a sharper edge to them. What most pleased Ron was that Harry’s arse had some extra curvature to it and was unexpectedly softer. Still tight as a virgin though, Ron thought to himself. 

Harry wanted to see Ron’s face when he slid his underwear down so he looked back to see Ron standing with a tent held up by his horse cock. Must be at least 9 inches by now. Definitely feels like it. These Weasleys are all so blessed. Harry started pulling his boxer band over his ass crack, slowly… Really slowly, enjoying Ron’s eyes getting darker and hungrier. He bent down to make sure Ron had the perfect view of his pink aching hole. As he slipped them over his entrance, Harry felt the full effect of the cold. The heat was slowly leaving his hole, the chill touching his balls, making them retract a little, still a little sore from Ron’s escapades. Harry noticed Ron’s hand was now shoved down his underwear, tugging at his meat. He ran his other hand down his abs slowly from his neck then went back up to caress his pecs. Ron then started pinching his nipples and went further down and seemed to be fondling his hairy balls. Harry could’ve come right there and then. To think that Ron was getting off on his little show was, again, arousing Harry to no end. Harry started making circles round his hole with his index finger, occasionally slipping the tip in, all the while staring at his best friend’s Adonis body, slightly bent inwards making his muscles more pronounced.

“Right, enough. I’m going to fuck you blind.” With that Ron walked forward and took his uncut cock out of his boxers.

TBC...

I'd appreciate any comments y'all have, hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, thanks for getting to the end.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets bloodier

The aggressive tone Ron used in his voice left Harry slightly worried. He might just actually break me this time. Harry was so in need of another good fucking though and he knew just what buttons he needed to press to get it. Now that Ron was fully aroused, resistance would only turn him on even more. Secretly, Harry wanted to be forced, thrown around like he was a sex slave, only useful for his tight boy cunt. Aggravating Ron even more would turn him into a fucking starved lion. Harry knew what he had to do.

Ron swaggered over to Harry, cock in hand, ready to plough his arse into a body-fluid stained mush. The boy who lived had other plans however and straightened up to face the red head. Chest heaving, sweat glistening off of his pectorals from the build-up, the Weasley eyed him up, flaring his nostrils, smirking in amusement. “Get back into position… Potter”. The way he spat Harry’s surname out sent a jolt straight through the raven haired boy’s crotch.

“Make me… Weasley”, Harry accompanied the last word with a shove, wiping the smirk off Ron’s face completely.

Ron shook his love muscle at him, drops of precum flying everywhere, “You were begging to be buggered like a minute ago”.

Harry licked his lips at the sight, “I’ve changed my mind. I want you to beg for this arse”.

“Beg, eh? The only one begging here is you for more of my cock down your throat.” The taller boy marched forward and tried to grab Harry by the arm, but he dodged Ron’s attempt and dashed to the other end of the common room. 

“Can’t have me till I see you on your knees, Ronald.” Ron made a run at him again with the same result. Harry felt powerful watching his lover chase after him. Seeing his semi-hard dick bounce up and down while he ran was not an eyesore either.

Harry jumped up onto the couch, Ron tries to tackle him down, yet again failing and landing face first onto the couch arm. He got up and rubbed his sensitive nose. It was bleeding. 

“Ah fuck, babe are you ok?” Harry asked in genuine concern. 

“You’ve had it now”, the red head gave a primal growl and sprinted at Harry, who was stood there in a bit of shock. Ron rugby tackled the smaller framed boy to the ground. Harry felt the pain of the impact but a more important revelation occurred to him. Finally, he’s fucking furious now. He tried to resist and push back on Ron’s bulky frame. Ron was not having any of it. He forced Harry’s hands above his head one at a time and held them while he lowered his face to him so their noses were touching. Blood dripped down to Harry’s upper lip as he was squirming. Then he just looked Ron straight in the eye and slowly stilled. The intensity was tangible. The moment seemed to stretch on forever. Harry felt both their hearts beating against each other, skin on skin. His was so fast it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest at any second. Ron’s was faster.  
Harry broke the tension by licking Ron’s blood off his own upper lip. This signalled the white lion to pounce on its prey. Ron sunk his teeth into Harry’s bare neck. That moment of contact was exquisite. 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH, FUUUUCCKKK”, Harry screamed at the pain. Spasming, he jerked his hips upwards only to be greeted by Ron’s groin grinding down hard into his own. The friction from Ron’s cock on his own and the feeling of his lover buried into his neck was perfection. Harry stopped screaming and started mewling to the intertwined pain and pleasure. He started pushing back up into Ron’s larger prick wanting more friction. The freckled boy now bit harder on the same spot, canines piercing Harry’s skin as he felt warm salty blood trickle into his mouth. The boy who lived just gripped on tighter. He wrapped his legs around Ron’s thighs, pushing and pulling onto him, trying to make them one. Ron let go of Harry’s hands and moved one over to pull his hair while the other one grabbed his arse from underneath. The dark haired boy now wrapped his free arms around Ron’s muscular back and started clawing down hard on the skin. 

“AAAAARRRGGHHHH”, Ron shouted at the pain as he lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder nook. He now focused on Harry’s perfect open mouth with those delicate lips. He dove down to meet them. Ron’s forced his tongue straight into his mouth, finding Harry’s tongue waiting to receive him. There they intertwined, sharing each other’s saliva and blood, hands running up and down each other’s bodies, Ron’s full weight pressing down into Harry, precum from the friction lubing up both boys’ dicks and abdominals. Harry started making small crying noises into the ginger boy’s mouth with each powerful thrust into his crotch. Yessss, this is what I needed… fuckkkkk.

Ron lifted off of Harry with a primal urgency and lifted the bottom’s legs onto his strong shoulders, never releasing eye contact. He pulled Harry hard across the rug so his penis lined up against the boys asshole. Harry was about to say something when Ron drove all the way in. Heaven.


End file.
